Living In Hell
by welshlili
Summary: Hey this is my first fic so dont hurt me. Every one is dead and in the afterlife, but where are Lilyand James? Can they be saved? who is the secret prisoner, and Sirius is in for a shock PG13 for well... hell. So please r and r.*CHAPTER 4UP* romance later
1. Harry Awakes and intro to dark island

Disclaimer: I, Lili Jessi Sommers, Claim not to own any characters who are in the Harry Potter books by Joanne Rowling. You have all read them (if not, you will die!) so you know who these characters are.  
  
A/N hey I'm new here and never writen a story in my life. I can't spell so don't kill me. My stories are rubbish but I love to write so that's all that matter. Heeeehhheeeee. So, eh, hem.  
  
Chapter One: The first breath of death  
  
Harry opened his eyes to the bright sunshine. He looked around and realised that he was in a bright room, that could only be a hospital room. He turned and looked at the person to his right. "Sirius." He gasped and stared at his godfather who had died 17 years ago. "Hello." Sirius smiled. "And how's my favourite Godson?" Harry smiled and threw his arms around him. (a/n very corny I no but don't hurt me!) "How can you. How did you.?" Harry stammered. Sirius smiled down at him, almost sadly. "Do you know what just happened Harry?" he asked kindly. Harry thought. In truth, he could not remember much more than going to bed after a long day. He looked at Sirius. He looked so much younger and happier than when he had last seen him. Harry looked questionably at Sirius. "What happened." Sirius looked at his hands. "Harry, you are. were a very old man when you went to bed." Harry waited. What did Sirius mean. Were? "Harry, this is the afterlife." Harry stared at Sirius. No. it couldn't be true. He wasn't dead? "Remus has just gone to get a drink. It must be a shock to you. I know, it was to me too." Harry, was thinking, if he was dead, and you could talk to people in the afterlife, if his parents were there. "Sirius?" he began. "If we are dead, have you seen my parents?" Sirius suddenly looked very old and tired again. Just like he had been after he escaped from Azkaban (a/n this is the last note I'm doing, but the characters have gone back to the same age as in the book. K? So they aren't like old or anything.) "I'm afraid, I haven't. Apparently, just after they died. They met up with mine and Remus's partners who died a month before Lily and James, but they were badly shaken by their death and they ran away after three weeks. People have been searching for them for years. But we are still looking for them. We would like you to help, if you feel you can" Harry looked at him. If he helped, he might be able to find them. It sounded like they had searched just about everywhere for them. Maybe there was some deserted island somewhere? Maybe you could visit other planets in the afterlife. Harry nodded, and said he would help.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Screams echoed down the dark halls of hell, deep in the underground of the mystic "Dark Island". The island was a myth. No one knew if it existed. All anyone knew about the "Place" that it was hell. Literally. Rumours were that people were taken there, tortured daily and shown the most horrifying things. Now, Lily and James were there. Voldemort had sent them their. Presently, they were locked in their dark cell, listening to the terrified screaming of the newcomers being tortured. They didn't think that they would ever get out of there.  
  
Ok, so I lied, this is the last a/n. for anyone who's seen Event horizon, its like that.  
  
So, what do u guys think? If its good, review. If its bad, review anyway and tell me im waisting my time by writing. Thanx  
  
Oh and did I mention, could you review?  
  
  
  
Review?  
  
  
  
r-e-v-i-e-w?  
  
  
  
review please?  
  
Pretty please? 


	2. The Dark Room

Hey hey hey! It's a new chapter. It isn't very long I know, but I don't know if you guys like it if you don't review! Well, the thing is, no one reads the Harry/James fan fictions so I putting it under Lily and James. I'll make it more about them. So enjoy, oh and I might bring the rating up because it's going to be about hell a lot.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Lily awoke to the sounds of the distant screams which echoed down the dark halls. The person sounded like they were in a lot of pain. They were terrified. She looked over at James. They didn't seem to talk much anymore. Lily missed it. James was the only support she had.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching and the door open. She was dragged roughly to her feet by two strong pairs of arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" she screamed.  
  
"We've heard stuff. You know, like stuff about you don't want to be here." One of the men replied.  
  
"So were going to show you a little something about what happens to people who say stuff like that." The other one sneered.  
  
Neither men was holding a gag which they always did when someone was going to be tortured. But she did not like the sound of what it was that they were going to show her.  
  
They turned the corner and stopped abruptly next to an old locked door. She could hear sobbing coming from inside. One of the men unlocked the door with a big old key and pushed the door open.  
  
Inside was a young woman, cowering in a corner, her bruised arms over her face. The other man inside was heading a metal rod. It was white hot. Lily assumed this was some sort of torture devise.  
  
After ten minutes the man started to hit the woman with the rod. Her skin blistered and tore like paper. The woman was screaming in agony. Lily wanted to help her but couldn't.  
  
"Let me die!" the woman screamed. But the man just smiled cruelly. Lily blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sirius and Harry were in the library looking up on mystic, hidden places where Lily and James could be. Of course most of them were rumours and had no recent evidence that it actually existed.  
  
Harry who was looking through book of Dark places suddenly came across a place called Dark Island. There was a lot of recent evidence that it existed.  
  
Harry showed this to Sirius. They decided only to investigate further if they had found no other places.  
  
Just then, someone walked in who made Harry and Sirius jump.  
  
  
  
So, who is it then? Mauhahahaaaaaaaaa. You probably don't want to know my story is so rubbish. So pleaseeeeee review and let me know! Please????????? 


	3. The secret Prisoner

Yay! Ok so I had a few reviews and I'm going to update just for you guys! Ok, this will be longer hopefully! Thank you reviewers! Oh and a merry December the first!  
  
Lily looked up and found that she was in a small dark room. The last thing that she remembered was that poor woman screaming in agony.  
  
Lily tried to sit up but found her body numb. She lay in the darkness, listening intently.  
  
"Someone help me please" she moaned.  
"Why, Sirius. We meet again. What a pleasant surprise" said the man evilly.  
  
Sirius stared at the pathetic "man". He was wearing a dirty black cloak and carrying a pink umbrella.  
  
"Peter. how?" Sirius began menacingly.  
  
"yes, how indeed?" Peter replied pretending to ponder the question. He walked slowly over to where the two men were sitting, glaring at him.  
  
"I have some news." Peter said almost too sweetly. Sirius was already suspicious.  
  
"Why the hell would I want to know about anything you tell me?" Sirius snarled. Peter however didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
"It concerns the whereabouts of your two best friends. Or should I say three?" He ended mysteriously. He was smiling at the two, but not a friendly smile however. More like the cat that got the cream.  
  
"You know where my parents are?" Harry whispered. Peter merely nodded.  
  
"Why are you telling us?" Harry gawped at Sirius, whose eyebrows were knitted in deep thought.  
  
"Do you want to know or not Sirius?" Peter looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"What do you get out of this? It seems a bit too weird, first of all you betray us, and then you want to help us?" Sirius gasped. Peter simply nodded.  
  
"Have you heard of Hell?" Peter began. There was a long silence.  
  
"Yes. why?"  
  
"Well. you might want to try looking there. Its due East from here. About 9 days away." Something wasn't right. Peter was a bit too casual. "Why should I believe you?" Sirius spat suddenly. He got to his feet, anger radiating out of his body. His normal hollow eyes had a mad red glint in them.  
  
"What choice do you have?" Peter replied very calmly considering the circumstances. Harry remained silent. He was very unsure of what to say.  
  
"You're choice Sirius." And with that, Peter had dissaperated.  
Lily had just managed to fall asleep. She was in a tremendous amount of pain, due to having six of her ribs broken earlier that day. James lie next to her, breathing quietly and barely moving.  
  
Lily felt a little comforted that there was someone there who she could cling to with her. For that she was grateful. But still she longed for the company of her friends. She just wanted to laugh with them, and not have a care in the world. In this world, she was constantly worrying about what torture tool they were going to use on her next.  
  
Suddenly, the large iron door slammed open and a limp body was thrown across the floor. The person whimpered quietly but remained still. Lily could make out that she was a young girl, barely older than herself. She was in a bad way.  
  
Lily pushed herself up from the corner and dragged her aching body across the cold, stonewall to the girl and sat stiffly beside her. She noticed it was the girl she was forced to watch being tortured.  
  
"Are you alright?" she questioned, although she already knew the answer. The girl blinked and looked up in Lily's pearsing green eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Lily was suddenly very alert. How did this girl know her son?  
  
"No, I'm not Harry. Who are you?" she said shakily.  
  
The girl pushed herself up onto her elbows to get a closer look at the woman looking down at her.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"  
muahahahahaaaaaaaaa. Well that changed a few things. Thanx to the peeps who reviewed. Most of them were very encouraging. Sorry it took so long to update, I had to study for my GCSE mocks. If you like the story though, ill update soon! Please review! Ps this is dedecated to weezi, who gave me the idea. 


	4. Sirius gets a shock and Lily learns some...

Lily looked at the shaky girl with bushy brown hair and frightened blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Lily. Lily Potter." She replied as though her voice hadn't been use for decades. In fact, it hadn't.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she look at the beautiful redhead shaking on the ground next to her.  
  
Lily was still suspicious that the girl knew her son. She wanted to know more. She made herself comfortable by steadying herself against the cold wall. She cleared her throat and then looked at the girl again. She was about to ask her question when Hermione beat her to it.  
  
"You look so much like you're son. Harry. I miss him." She said sadly, avoiding Lily's gaze.  
  
"How do you know my son?" Lily inquired, a little more harshly than intended. She looked closely at Hermoine.  
  
Hermoine looked up at those brilliant green eyes. She sighed and then spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"He's one of my best friends. We went to school together, and we've been friends ever since."  
  
Lily considered her for a moment. She rarely trusted anybody anymore. She was too afraid at what could happen as a result. But this girl sounded so sincere. Was she? Lily decided that she would trust the girl for now. She smiled at her.  
  
"Please tell me about him. I hardly know anything."  
  
Hermoine wasn't really in the mood for long explanations and accounts of the previous years, but when she looked at Lily's hopeful face, she couldn't say no. She took a deep breath and explained everything.  
"But the question is Remus, do we trust him or not? Sirius was now pacing the study. In the room with him were Hagrid, Remus, Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagle.  
  
"I really don't know." Remus replied, running a shaking hand through his hair, making it stick up on end. "I just don't know."  
  
Sirius went over to the window and looked towards the east.  
  
"What if Peter is telling the truth? What it there really there? What if they need us? We're their best friends. Were all they've got! We have to help them!" Hagrid suddenly roared.  
  
Just then, Jennifer Adams walked in. she was Sirius's girlfriend and had always been until she died, a few weeks before Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She pushed her black hair out of her light blue eyes and walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Whatever we do, we have to do it soon honey." She said soothingly, wrapping her arms around his middle. Sirius however, was looking out of the window at a girl staggering towards the castle.  
  
Jennifer followed his gaze to the woman below. The pair suddenly turned and made to run towards the door when Remus stopped them  
  
"What is it?" He asked?  
  
Sirius looked at Jenny, and then back at Remus and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily's at the door."  
  
Muauhahahahaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa. Another cliffhanger. So what do you think? Sorry it's not very long. Ill have to write shorter chappies during weekdays cos of homework, but ill update more often. Thanx to those who reviewed. Please review!  
  
Lili  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Where's James?

Hello, I am back, and I will keep going! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed I love you all!! If you want to read more of my work, try my other username lili_elizabeth. Again thankyou so much, and here is my new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Jennifer and Sirius ran down the large marble staircase to the door. Lily was standing there, looking pale and shaking.  
  
Sirius wasn't quite sure how to react. The girl, who he hadn't seen for seventy-three years, the same girl who he had been told was living in hell, was standing in front of him. Silent, unnafected and withought James.  
  
"What happened? Where.where have you been all these years?" Sirius had so many questions he found it hard to prioritize. Jenny who had more experience in these kind of matters (she was a healer) took her friend by the arm and led her to a chair and set her down.  
  
As soon as she was seated, Jenny ran off to find the others. Sirius hadn't a clue about what was going on.  
  
"Lily, please darling, just tell me, what is going on? And where is James?" Sirius asked voice trembling. Lily merely looked at him and said  
  
"I came back. James didn't make it"  
  
No more was said.  
  
James sat up in his prison cell and looked through the bars. From down the corridoor, someone was being tortured again. The voice was farmiliar, but then again he reasoned, all voices were familiar now. People came in and never came out again. It was the way it worked. From the sound of things, they were having bones broken. An odd swishing sound and then the unmistakable crack.  
  
James knew that the next day, the poor soul would only be hit again and again. The death eaters had a sceme. Day one- boken bones, days two, three, and four were to make sure that they didn't heal too quickly.  
  
The worst thing was that the death eaters actually enjoyed it.  
  
He sat there in silence, listening to the piercing screams wondering who it was. A door was thrown open with a sqwuark from somewhere down the dark corridoor.  
  
"On your feet you miserable old hag" said a gruff voice. James listened and heard wimpering. He guessed that the person had had their legs broken and were forced to walk back to their cell.  
  
What surprised James the most was when the door to his cell was thrown open and someone half-stumbled and was half thrown in the room.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry to have to keep asking you, but what happened?" Dumbledoor said quietly his hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"I escaped."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"What about James?" Sirius interjected.  
  
"Hell."  
  
"And you left him?"  
  
"He couldn't walk."  
  
Sirius drew in a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair. His best friend had been left to literally rot in hell. This definitely was not the Lily he knew and loved.  
  
"I have to go and find him." He said eventually. Seven pairs of eyes gazed up at him.  
  
"You can't do that Sirius!" Jenny cried. "You'll get killed!"  
  
"He's right though. James is our friends, we owe it to him" Remus concluded. Sirius looked at him. He could always count on Remus. He glanced around at his other friends.  
  
"Well? Are you just going to sit here or are you going to save your friend?" Sirius yelled angrilly. "He could be lying in a mud hole somewhare, really hurt, maybe dying and all you can do is sit here, in a warm room, thinking about you next meal, and not do anything? I cant do that, James is the best friend that I have ever had and I am never, ever going to let him down."  
  
The others looked at the floor in shame. They all knew deep down that Sirius was right. They couldn't leave him. Finnaly Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Lily, can you lead us to James?"  
  
Lily looked up fearfully, but her face was set.  
  
"Yes".  
  
The occupants of the room all looked around at each other. None of them noticed the look of success on Lily's face.  
  
Hello, there it is! Thankyou sooooo much for your reviews I love you all so so so so much!!!! Please review again if you want the next chapter!! Also, if you're interested I am currently writing a story, it isn't Harry Potter but there you go. It's set in Elizabethan times and it's about a girl called Elizabeth and she has a twin called Mary. Mary is insane and as the story goes on she gets worse and Elizabeth has to stop her from killing herself. It has a huge twist at the end. Here's a preview.  
  
Elizabeth screamed and looked down the muddy slope to the lake where her sister was floating head down, her pale, torn gown flowing around her.  
  
"Mary!" she screamed as she tried to make her way down to the body, but as she did, she slipped on a branch and fell down the ten foot slope, catching her limbs on rocks and branches as she did until she finnaly reached the bottom, being held from falling into the icy cold lake by a branch.  
  
"Mary" she repeated holding out a blooded hand, but as she did, the branch broke under her weight, letting her fall with a sickening splash to join her sister in an icy grave. 


	6. Anyone?

Hello, just a quick authors note. I updated because people told me to, but since then I only got one review (! I will update for that person, but I will make it a priority if other people want me to update. Please, please review! Thanks  
  
Lili xxxxxxxxx 


End file.
